


I am not a Hero but I aint a Villian either

by BlackOrchid1995



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, F/M, Mutation, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Suicidal Thoughts, Superpowers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:28:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25677340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackOrchid1995/pseuds/BlackOrchid1995
Summary: Life is hard and then some cataclysm event happens and it gets worse. The world has heroes to deal with these events, but what about the effects they have on the victims how are we supposed to move on when our whole world has ended and no one seems to care. We don't have anything to live for our life is over how are we supposed to get up and live on. Especially when it seems that the people that are meant to keep us safe are the ones killing us.
Relationships: Hank Whitmore/Alison McNeal, Wisteria Jones/ Hyperion Cane





	1. They are gone

I could hear talking.

" Do we know what happens?" some asked

" Some villain held the family hostage. Apparently the girl has powers more than likely latent abilities that just came to life. She exploded when .." I fell asleep.

It hurts why does my head hurt. Someone was screaming. My head makes it stop make them stop screaming someone, please! Someone was touching me. Where is my mom where is my sister where is my family someone saves them. He is gonna kill them! Help! Make it stop!

Something was holding me down. " No please stop I'll be good I promise please !" Someone entered my vision

"It's okay you have to calm down your powers are unstable you can hurt yourself," The man said

I shook my head I don't have powers. " Yes you do they are new you have to stop breathing with me " the doctor slowed his breathing trying to show me how to breathe again. I watched and tried to breathe with him. He held the other doctors back and kept eye contact and kept breathing.

" That is really good Wisteria just keep breathing with me. In. Out. In. Out." this went on for a while and then he spoke again. Okay sweetie I am going to tell them to let go no one is going to hold you down anymore." But you have to stay calm for me. Okay?"

I nodded.

" Right now I cant tell you about your family, but I can get you something for your headache" He began to add the medication to the drip. " Your powers are known and it's hurting your body more than it already was so to help you we have kept you in a coma. This way your body can get used to waiting it can do without harming you. I know this is hard and scary and you want to go home but just a while longer and it will be over okay" 

I nodded and sent out the others and stayed with me until I fell asleep. When I woke up again my head didn't hurt it was easier to open my eyes. I took a minute to remember where I was and what happened. My dad had always been a mean man there was no kindness when it came to him. My mom had tried to leave him several times but he was a supervillain he kept my mom, and wouldn't let her leave. He had been made when I and my brother didn't have powers. He would try putting us in dangerous situations to see if that would activate them, he tried torture, drugs, the list went on but this last time..... this last time he was once again angry. He lost another fight they followed him back home. I remembered mom had been the one to call them; we were going to run but my dad.. when he realized he attacked. He started choking mom; I tried to help, but he knocked me away I hit my head and it was hard to focus after that. I tried tho I really did. I remembered Al trying to help mom as dad strangled her, but dad had had enough he threw Al hard against the wall he slumped over and didn't look to be breathing. When the heroes came he tried to us as hostages, but mom and I would have it we fought back, and then I remembered my mom hitting the ground with a wet thud and she wasn't moving. Her chest looked squished like a juice box a kid squeezed too much. Her breathing was all wet and sticky. And then my head started to hurt everything was too loud, too bright it hurt my skin it was hot and cold and I couldn't breathe. My father stepped toward her and smiled. I couldn't hear what he said and then I screamed.

The doctor from before came in he looked at me. " don't ask cause you and I both already know your mother and brother they arent coming they are gone. Your father didn't appreciate the fact they had betrayed them."

He betrayed us first; she thought

" Yes, he did" The doctor nodded as he spoke. He sighed and sat down " I take it from the way you have communicated with me so far you are aware that I am a telepath." I nodded

" I usually don't work here I was one of the heroes to help you do you remember what you did when your father killed your mom"? he asked. I didn't it hurt too much my head felt like my head was inflating and then my skin felt like it was on fire and cold at the same time, and my bones it's like they broke and rearranged themselves. The doctor winced as I recalled how I felt before blacking out.

" I am sorry you had to experience that. I am just checking up on you today I will come back tomorrow to see you. Okay Wisteria"

"Wisty," I said. He paused and looked at me. He smiled softly and nodded.

" I will see you tomorrow morning Wisty" he got up and waved.

I waited for thirty minutes and then I cried. My mom and Al they were dead because of him. I couldn't save them. I had powers this whole time and I couldn't save them. They are gone. They are gone. I cried myself to sleep. And sleep wasn't any better I was tired and when I slept all could see was Al's cracked neck, and mom gasping desperately for air. What do you know that person I heard screaming before that was me. How do I know? I am screaming right now.


	2. No I am Not okay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is time for Wisteria to leave the hospital and she begins to realize that not everyone cares about the fact she has no idea how to live in this big open world. And the fact her dad is a villain explains why no one ever tried to help her before and lets not forget her powers don't make it any easier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> italicized words are flashbacks
> 
> bold words are telepathic speech

I am leaving the hospital today. They found a group home that doesn't mind kids with powers, but they told me not to mention that my dad was a villain only to say that a villain killed my family and I was a late bloomer with my powers. The nurse was the only one to explain why.

_"I know you never asked for this and it is not fair. But there are some people who are so full of fear that if you say your dad was not only the one that killed you mom and brother but was also your dad they won't." she stopped she was crying " they won't treat you correctly. I and my sister are a good example. I have powers its a healing ability I use it on my patients but I can also reverse it. My mom and dad weren't really villains they were assassins and when they got caught me and my little sister she had an accuracy power; we got put into a home. They beat us the cause of our parents and then when they found out I could literally kill someone without touching them and my sister could kill from any distance with any weapon they decided to kill us. We ran away and hide our powers. We changed our names and started over. After a while, our parents got out of jail since they never killed an innocent person and only high-risk Villians got jobs as hero hitmen. They changed their names to keep me and my sister safe from others. But the reason I am telling you this is in some cases no one cares but in most other people are so scared you can be another villain they want to stop you before you can. "_

_I looked at her in shock._

_" What they don't realize is they are making some of the most dangerous villains. I met your dad he was at the same home and he had run away like me and my sister. He had been determined to show everyone since they looked at him as a monster he would show them one. Don't let your anger turn you into a monster okay. If they hurt you even once you call this number. The doctor that always comes to check on you his name is Hank he is also the hero Psych. This first number is mine the second is his, Neither of us wants you in a home. But the government is trash and only protects the golden ones. So if anything happens Hank has it set up for you to come with us okay._

Present-day

The nurse's name is Alison McNeal and she is Hank's fiance apparently they had met when a villain had done one of the worst things possible and had sexually assaulted a minor before killing her. Hank saw his thoughts and had informed the authorities one of which was Alison's sister Heather. She told Alison and she killed him. Hank knew what the sisters had done and went along with he succumbed to his injuries.

Hank was deriving me the home today. His reason was to let them know if anything happened to me I had a hero on my side that would come and get me.

" Don't forget to practice your powers. I will come to get you every weekend for therapy and training okay. Alison's sister will sometimes come to see you and this is a gift from her." He handed me a new phone. " It has that face recognition and fingerprint scanner. We all put in our numbers let us know when something is wrong okay. Call or text us whenever for whatever okay" 

I nodded and looked over at him.

**" Alison said you guys didn't want me here," I said**

" No we don't but until we can get custody of you you have to come here or become a ward of the Heor association and not all of the heroes are worthy of being called heroes we would prefer you be under the custody of me and Alison, or Heather or even their parents. We have gotten tired of having to see good kids become villains or just simply finding them with a note. Especially when we could have given them a happy safe home where they could be loved. There is another kid here his name is Zach Williams; I and Alison are working to get him too. Stick with him his number is in your phone also." Hank looked tired and not like he needed a nap either.

**" Hey, do you take a stethoscope with you on missions since you are a doctor and all ?" I asked**

Hanked whipped around to look at me like I had two heads" You little snot I thought you were serious for a second" he laughed then.

We soon arrived at the home it was called St. Mary's home for wayward children and teens. **" Why is it always called St. Mary's. They make it in my opinion ominous and make me think of ladies who say they are nuns bat arent really. You know the ones that lie and act nice and then when the authorities leave they are greedy old hags that actually hate children with a passion. You can't tell me you aren't thinking the same thing Hank"**

Hank looked down at me with a look that said 'yes I have thought the same thing every time' 

I felt the gently prickle at the back of my mind it felt more like a feather against my ear. It was Hank letting me know he wouldn't be speaking out loud to me anymore.

**" Don't forget what I have told you okay. Stay near Zach and I will be here every weekend. They don't know about your dad or your powers keep it that way okay" he said**

I nodded. We walked in and Hank talked with the ones in charge I heard him tell them several times that he would be calling me at random times and I had a phone that if it was not with me would alert him to the fact that something was wrong. After that, he leads me to Zach's room. Zach was about a year older than me he was pyrokinetic his dad died in a car crash and his mom of Leukemia. He himself had green hair and looked nothing like a pyrokinetic. He was nice tho. HAnk explained that I was nonverbal and to text me on the phone he had.

After he left I went to my room and finally there was no one there no asking me questions no nurses acting like I had the black plague. No more condescending doctors who kept discussing whether or not to kill me. Or the on that tried to do just that only for me to survive. I could finally cry there was no one to yell and say I should have died. No one to snarl that I discovered it and no one to say I would be just like him. I cried and cried. Don't they get it I didn't ask for this. I didn't ask to exist, to be born. I sure didn't ask to have a villain for a dad that would beat me to try to force my powers to come out. I didn't ask for this. I didn't ask to be alive and trust me I have tried to rectify that problem but I heal to fast for it to work. 

Had I opened my eyes I would have probably noticed the room distorting bending whirling. I would have also heard things breaking and reforming but I didn't; I just cried and cried. It was an hour later Zach had texted me 

'Are you okay' it had said

I looked at it and for the first time since some asked me that and in years I answered with the truth ' No I am not okay'. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wisteria is 15 and her brother was 17 and I changed his name to kaleb it just fit better to me


	3. They aren't Heroes they are monsters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wisty has a breaking point and she finally reaches it. Hank, Alison, and Zach show her that they are family now. Meanwhile dealing with the heroes she comes to a realization that these heroes may or may not be in it for the fame not for the duty. And the fact they may or may not have had something to do with her mom and brothers death. The so called heroes are only in it for themselves and will do anything to stay on top.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wisty's mom's name was Layla and her Brothers' name was Kaleb. She is black with dark skin. Hank is Korean and Alison is Colombian. Zach is mixed and is actually Hanks's nephew. Alison and Hank are trying to get custody of them. In this chapter, Zach's abilities are revealed and so are Wisty's. Zach's dad is Brazilian that was raised in korea that's why he has asian name.

It's been four months. Four months of trying to put me back together and failing. I can hear some of the others at the home whispering about it about how they think I should be over it by now and that it wasn't that big of a deal. Zach is quick to defend me reminding them I didn't just lose someone that I lost all that I had and that I was quite literally starting my life from scratch. I hadn't realized that that was what I was doing until that point. Before the only thing, I thought of was escaping. I had never thought more into that and I don't know if I can. Every time I seem to do better something happens. 

For example, I attempted to make friends with others. There are 8 of us in total so I figured I could try to have more than just Zach as a friend and besides he was more like an annoying brother. Hanging with him was like when I and Kaleb hung out. Kaleb was my brother's name. It sometimes hurts to think about him and our mom. The fact that we couldn't even enjoy being a family. I guess that's why I like Zach so much with him it's like what I and Kaleb always wanted to be like. To bug each other and call each other names. 

Anyway, I attempted to be friends with another girl her Jerrika. She was close to my age and we seemed to get along at first that is until I realized she had a thing for Zach and attempted to push me down the steps. That was a fail and then I tried Angie she seemed really nice, but she was basically a backstabber and a liar. I had no luck with the other girls either they were too quick to take advantage of someone. So I tried the boys. That was kinda iffy cause no they weren't bad but they assumed I liked them and one to n[many but grabs ended with Zach beating up someone. I gave up then. 

At the training, some of the heroes were really nice like Black-Out she was very sweet and had gotten a bad reputation when she had first started due to t the fact that people thought she was the bad guy. After a while they got that just because she looked intimidating she was very sweet. Then there was Hallow and Valkyrie they were known to visit hospitals and play with the kids. And then my obvious favorites Hank and Alison who go by the name Psych and Nighting Gale respectively. I had to meet Alison's sister Angelica she goes by the name Sniper and she is really nice she is quieter than her sister and she and one of the top heroes Blink seem to have it out for each other.

" let me know if that jerk ever tries anything I will kick his butt for you" She had told me one day when she had seen Blink push me in one of the hallways. In a way things got better I actually talk sometimes not a lot but still that something compared to having to use a phone for texting or letting Hank read my mind. Regardless no matter how good things got there was still that horrible feeling that what happened that day could have been stopped. The problem is could I have stopped or the so-called heroes. And if they could have why didn't they.

* * *

I still have nightmares about what happened. The nightmares fill in the blanks in my memory about what happened what had set him off and why he was angry. H had gotten a message from someone I still don't know who. But I saw it. I saw the letter :

_" You really should get more control over that wife of yours she is telling people your secrets"-Your old friend._

What Caused it

_"YOU STUPID PIECE OF TRASH!" He had come through the hideout roaring in rage In his rage, he had lost control of his powers. His eyes were unfocused and his veins were popping the ground was cracking and reforming and then he lunged at her. I had screamed in shock and had been knocked back. I looked up he had my mother by her neck screaming profanities and hitting her. I hadn't thought through what I was doing I just had to get him off of my mother. I grabbed a steel wire and jumped on his back fully intending to choke him. The wire was too thin for him to grip so he started slamming me into the wall in an attempt to get me off._

_"Kaleb!!!"_

I woke hot and covered with sweat. I might as well shower I am not going back to sleep any time soon. The one thing that always got me is that we had called for help repeatedly why had no one shown up. Mom Had traded the plans for Dad's big attack for help. I just wonder if the person she spoke to was the one who old him if so that means that they meant to get us killed. I stayed under the warm water thinking things had just started to look up but with the heroes that obviously hated me and the fact that it seemed like the heroes knew about what was happening I didn't know what to do anymore. It seemed like my sunny day was just that one sunny day in a storm.

* * *

The more I thought about the possibility that the members of the Hero Association could have prevented my mother and Kalebs death the more I wondered why wouldn't they do anything. So I did what anyone would do I started to look them up I started with my parents; dad first.

My father's Birth Name was Andrew Davenport. His parents were actually heroes themselves. Jetwave and SolarFlare. The two of them were steadily rising through the ranks becoming more and more well-known and the publics' favorite 'Dynamic Duo'. They had gone off-grid for two years then Jetwave reappeared people were shocked to find he was without his wife. A few years later she returned to the scene. No one asked and respected their privacy, I looked at the dates my father was 36 was born in the year 1984. Jetwave and SolarFlare went off-grid late in the year 1983 which means that went off because they realized my dad was coming. My Dad wasn't mentioned in the papers except for the few times where someone saw a little kid with them. It was assumed that it was just a fan. I as looked closer I realized something my grandparent's fame didn't diminish it only grew in fact it was looking like they would be better than other heroes it was around this time that something clicked. My dad would have been 13 years old when they died. It was written off as something that happens. But there was one reporter that thought it was a little odd.:

**Jetwave and SolarFlare were rising to the top of the game they became the publics' favorites and I know I wasn't the only one to notice the other member of the Hero Association didn't seem to like the fact that two former sidekicks were getting more attention. Why should it matter tho shouldn't the others have the same goal. to keep others safe and protect the innocent; to uphold justice. I find it funny that a week before their demise that it was scene JetWave was having an argument with fellow hero Nero. Nero looked to be quite intimidating and was heard saying something along the lines of.**

**" Know your place. You and your wife are nobodies keep it that way cause your son needs his parents. We don't want for a little boys parents to just disappear"**

**JetWave responded with this " Are you telling me not to save people so that you can have the spotlight if so I will fight you tooth and nail. Cause I will not turn a blind eye to a person in need'**

**It seemed obvious that Nero had it out for Jetwave and everyone can see it. So it came as no surprise that people looked suspiciously at Nero when their favorite couple was killed.**

That was all he said on it before he had a car crash that took his life. I looked up Nero the guy was the type to take down anyone to get ahead there was a trail of mysterious deaths of partner and rival heroes. It was frightening to see all of the people he probably killed or just simply let them die. After the death of his parents my father went into a group home this is where I also found Alsion or as she had been called then Valentina Santa Maria. All the reports had my father as a sweet boy who wanted to be a hero like his parents and then Nero came. he feared my dad would just as good as if not better than his parents. As it turns out My dad started out as a hero named Shock Wave. He wasn't even out of high school he was Nero's sidekick and the pictures show how excited he was and slowly the darkness setting in. He began to be violent and eventually, he killed his mentor and became the Villian Ragnorok.

So how did my mother meet him? Layla Johnson was an ordinary teenage girl she was friends with my dad in school. When she came into her powers my dad took a big interest in her. They had my brother while still in school and then me at 20 years old. From the seems of it my dad trapped my mom knowing that she would want her kids to have both parents. From the seems of it Nero told my dad what he did and went crazy. I was crying how could I not these people robbed my dad of a family of his sanity. Because of them, I will never be able to feel freedom with my mom and brother.

But what about the others. I kinda wish I had never looked because suddenly I see it my dad went to school with them he was the outsider looking in they tortured him and Nero was supposed to be his way out but then to realize that he caused his parent's death was too much he snapped. How many times had they done this? There were so many heroes that were close to being the best or showing the potential to be the best. It was clear unless they had certain connections no one could be the top hero.

And then I got it my brother and they were going to get rid of us before we could be either villain or hero they wanted us out of the way before we could be a threat. We couldn't be the only ones. I thought about the homes Alison had mentioned they would make sure they never became villains by killing them, but what if they weren't children of villain what if they were simply kids who had the potential to be better a hero. And if they couldn't get rid of them they turned them into the villians.

* * *

* * *

I sat there. How could something like these be going on? They were killing off their competition. Then I looked up the children that had powers that died under strange circumstances. Oh, God. OH No. Some of them weren't even eight years old. How could they do this and not feel anything? How many were involved who was involved and then it made sense I remember. Hank had come into the hide out he looked furious when he saw us and at the hospital, they tried to get Hank not to help me he had been so made he switched to his native tongue of Korean. They told him to let me die and then Alison she kept sneaking down helping me healing me. They knew and they were trying to save as many as they could without arousing suspicion. Zach, he always seemed so calm like he understood. I looked him up and it explained it. Both Hank and Zach were from Korea; Zach's mother was Hanks's younger sister at the time Hank was Bu Sung-ho he had gone to school to become a doctor and had no intentions of being a hero. His sister Sun Jung was known for her strength and had become a policewoman and that was how she met Zachs father Park Jeong-hoon he was also a police officer who could always tell if someone was, lying. 

It seemed that Sun Jung and Jeong-hoon found out something they weren't supposed to Jeong was sent to prison where he was killed in a fight and Sun Jung was given a drink laced with mango. She was deathly allergic and for some reason couldn't find her epi-pen and died in minutes. Zach or as he was born Jung-hoon had been only nine years old. he and his uncle moved here and Zach ended up in a home when Hank had been pronounced dead after an accident. He obviously wasn't but they used the fact that Hank tho he wasn't a hero maybe wasn't the best choice for guardian Hank was trying to be patient and get his nephew back.

It was making sense Hank and Alison didn't want me involved with the H.A period. It's why they limit how often I and Zach interact with them. They tell us to hold back all I can do is wonder what they would do if they saw Zach manipulate more than just rocks if they knew that he could control matter or me with the reality we have just started using them we don't even know how much we can and cant does. If they ever saw what we could do they would kill us. Just like all the others.

* * *

It Had taken me weeks of research to find what I had and I couldn't keep it to myself.

" Zach," I said quietly

He turned " Yeah what's wrong" he looked at me he looked and he just knew " You figured it out" 

I nodded. " How could they" I cried

" I don't know there are some people who do these things out of fear of what could be and some because they don't want to let go of their place in the spotlight." 

He hugged me and I couldn't stop crying. I cried for our parents for the kids and families who died cause of people like these so-called heroes and I made a promise. I couldn't help my family its problems came before me and if I couldn't stop this I sure would make a new standard for heroes. This would not continue had to stop.


	4. Get it together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After learning the horrible truth about the heroes Wisty has a panic moment but now she is putting on her big girl pants she has to think out what to do and what not to do. Cause the very ones she should be able to trust are the ones that she has to defend against.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter introduces two make characters and a female character. The past chapters have been mostly Wisty' point of view and her thought process. I will add more interaction from the others soon .

I couldnt believe it they were killing uprising heroes that could possibly become better than them and it's been happening for years. It's the very reason my father was the way he was. For weeks I would be nervous to go around them I did my best not to show just how scared I was. Then I thought about Zach and Hank thwy had to be scared too the had to leave Korea change their names just to escape from corrupt hero organizations. And Allison her and her sister had feared for their life and had to make new lives just so they wouldn't be killed for their dangerous powers. So many had been running for years I had been living daddy by day for years not knowing if I would see the next day. Why am I scared now. 

I shouldn't be they aren't going to kill me I have come to far lost too much. This is my life I refuse to live in fear of what these cowards might do to me. I AM. NOT. LOSING. TO. THEM!

Mike Keller also known as Blink he has super speed and agility he started out as a sidekick and quickly rose up with the help of his mentor Quick Engine. The only one that had has ever hit him is Sniper.

Lauren Gray a.k.a Hera blonde bombshell with light fragmentation powers and flight abilities.

Jesus Rodriguez a.k.a Blocade he can transform himself into a rock like creature at will.

These where the top three anyone who had ever been said or suspected to possibly be better has either died or become a villain or just simply disappeared. At one point my dad had been with them as Shock Wave he was still Nero's side kick then then oneday he killed Nero and came back as Ragnarok. At that time Kaleb was four and I was two. I wonder just how much the know about happened.

I had noticed that with each set of top heroes there was a lot of foul play being discovered when you looked into how they stayed in top. It was a pattern and I was determined to learn it cause they were not going to beat me I was gonna come out on top everyone was coming to see just what kind of heroes they were.

I had decided knowledge was power I had begin taking notes of the heroes on how they fight and their weaknesses. Zach had jumped on board with helping me .

" Because of them I cant even go by my own name . My uncle has to walk on pins and needles.He and Alison have to keep their relationship hidden. We have to hold back out of fear. We cant be a real family me you Hank and Alison. I want yo be free Wisty"

Zach does talk much he had seen too much so for him to break down and say so much. I had lost one brother I wont loose the other.

" The anti heroes" Hank said to us " I know what your doing so I figured we should tell you. Some survive the heroes by either holding back like us or become villains. For those who dont want to be villains but refuse to deal with the heroes they become the anti heroes they actually kill but because they are defending they cant be attacked by they heroes"

It looked promising and seemed to be the only way . But even that has down sides. 

I was at stand point here. Then it hit me. I had met several villains and anti heroes dealing with my dad some had tried to help me such as they could. I thought of Heras family oddly enough. Hera had betrayed her family to be on top she had a son named Hyperion and her ex husband went by the name Olympus. Hyperion was actually my age and went by the name Titan. If anyone could help it was them. I could add the villainess Minx to the mix as well she was known for being very beautiful but kept her powers under raps in order to keep her opponents guessing and to through them off. These three they could help us they knew more about these heroes than we did cause they used to work side by side with them and were betrayed by them. It's time to get this game started .

**Author's Note:**

> Wisty has gaps in her memory she remembers what happened before, and how her brother and mom were killed. But she doesn't remember what she did, what happened next, what was done to her, or what happened to her dad.
> 
> At this time Wisty is only 15 years old, Her broth Alvin or Al was 17. The Doctor will be revealed later.


End file.
